


When a Heart Bonded Makes an adventure

by Sailorsenshiringo



Series: Heart Bonded [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Heart Bonds, M/M, Second in the series, Soul Bond, sorta angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 10:23:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2266188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sailorsenshiringo/pseuds/Sailorsenshiringo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Chronicles of The Shire, Written by Chief Scribe of Erebor: Ori the Wise<br/>Adventures: These things are rarely seen or heard of in The Shire. The Took and Brandybuck clans being the only ones that seem to go on such things (see family traits) and the Took clan seems to be the most famous of the two. The Took clan gave us two of the most famous of Shire adventures, that of Belladonna Took (See Belladonna the Clever) and that of a member of the Reclaim of Erebor, Bilbo Baggins, son of Belladonna Took. (See Consort Bilbo Baggins Oakenshield of the line of Durin, Jewel of Jewels). Now with all adventures in this small area, they spur from one person, Gandalf the Grey (See Gandalf The Grey, or Wandering Wizard, or Fireworks) who seems to initiate the adventure for the Hobbits.<br/>(Bilbo has grown older, and who knows what happens when an adventure is mentioned.....)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Being Raised

The day donned bright and cheerful, Bilbo had been living alone for so many years that the only habit he seemed to keep from his childhood was the wearing of a beautiful copper bead at the end of a simple braid. Thorin, his Dwarf, his Heart-bonded gave him it that night.  
That night so long ago was one that Bilbo would never forget, Thorin easing the pain from him and making him the bead as Bilbo slept. The next morning the little hobbit awoke, and Thorin gave him the precious copper bead. After that though, the day went downhill. After the bead was secured at the end of a braid, a loud knock came from the outer door.  
“The Smithy’s not open currently come back after Second Breakfast!” Thorin yelled, well used to the ways of Hobbits.  
“I, Master Oakenshield am not a Hobbit, and am not one to be ‘shoo’ed away.” The voice of a certain wandering wizard came through the door, and Bilbo was tumbling to open it.  
“Mister Gandalf!” Bilbo yelled, yanking the door open, and clutching the wizard’s cloak.  
“Oh, my, thank the Gods.” Gandalf said, “Bilbo, you’re alive!”  
“Of course he is.” Thorin said, “Why wouldn’t he?”  
Gandalf looked upon the Dwarf, “His parents held the strongest Heart-Bond in the history of the Shire. Once their Heart-Bond broke, it killed them, and it should have killed the product of it.”  
“Is that why I hurt last night Thorin?” Bilbo asked looking up at the Dwarf.  
“It must have been, but why didn’t you hurt anymore when I was around?” Thorin asked, in a way just thinking aloud.  
“A new Heart-Bond, just as strong was formed then.” Gandalf said wisely. “That is the only way it could have happened.”  
“Bilbo, Dwarfs don’t have ‘Heart-Bonds’,” Thorin tried to explain to the little hobbit who looked upon the Dwarf in awe, “We have ‘One’s’ and you are mine, that’s why I gave you that bead.”  
“A courting gift so early?” Gandalf said, questioning the reasons.  
“A Heart-Bond this strong, this early?” Thorin said, eyebrow quirked at the statement.  
“Alright, fair.” Gandalf then stroked his long beard, and Bilbo looked at it in wonder. “Now we need to figure out the means of raising a certain young hobbit.”  
Thorin nodded, and looked down upon his ‘Little Copper Jewel’. “I could have Balin come and raise him til he’s grown.”  
“No, I don’t think he needs to rely on dwaves for this leg of his unexpected journey. I have already talked to the Thain, and I need to ask you, as the intended to this young hobbit, if you would allow me to raise the young boy?”  
“I am sure that Balin would be a fine choice, why should a hobbit have to be watched upon by a wizard that wanders as you do?” Thorin said, placing his hand on Bilbo’s tiny shoulder.  
“I have the need to settle down until the lad turns thirty-three, then I will resume my wandering as I have done for a good many years now. Balin, although a grand dwarf of any standard, would not know how to handle a Took, or a Baggins, depending on how he decides to become.” Gandalf reasoned with the dwarf, well into elevenies. The only thing that silenced them was the gurgle of Bilbo’s tummy.  
“I’m hungry!” Bilbo said.  
“Let’s get you some food then my Little Copper Jewel.” Thorin ran his fingers through the unbraided portion of Bilbo’s hair.  
In the end they settled it pretty well. Gandalf remained in the Shire, and at Bag End for all the years leading up to Bilbo’s Thirty-Third birthday. The only highlight of this day, for Bilbo, was the return of a certain Dwarf to the Shire. Thorin stayed for a week, enjoying watching his Little Copper Jewel come into his majority.  
“Bilbo, I have to leave.” Was all Thorin said to the hobbit.  
Bilbo knew this was so, Thorin was on some special adventure, that he must complete, for now, by himself. Now, twenty-seven years after that goodbye, Bilbo still had the bead secured in his hair.  
The shade remained the same, and every day he sat outside between first and second breakfast, hoping to get a glimpse of ebony hair in the distance. Today was no different, he took a pouch of Old Toby outside and grabbed his letters from his letterbox, and sat to read if Thorin sent him anything at all.  
By now he was used to the staring and when he felt two eyes on his form Bilbo Baggins gave a curt “Good Morning.”  
Now, by then, the Hobbit noticed the shadow that was standing over him. “Now Gandalf, I will not just ‘good morning’ you unless I wish to have you sit and enjoy this ‘good morning’ with me.”  
“Well then, my dearest Hobbit, I believe you were raised correctly.” Gandalf smiled and opened the gate, sitting next to the hobbit on the bench.  
“No, I’m just Belladonna Took’s son.” Bilbo said with a smile, “A friend of the family never is left at the gate.”  
“Well, now let me tell you then about something I was wanting to inquire to you about.”  
“Is it an adventure, because if any of the other Bagginses heard you they’d complain about missing supper.” Bilbo laughed at the amused expression on the wizard’s face.  
“Now, I don’t know where you figured out to read me so well, but yes I am asking to have you go on an adventure.” Gandalf smiled, “Tomorrow, about, well tea-time you will be having many guests, I hope you don’t mind.”  
Bilbo grinned, “If that’s so, I need to skip second breakfast this morning and head straight to the markets. I bid you a good morning, Gandalf.” The hobbit scrambled to the door to grab his walking stick and hankerchief.  
All the while Gandalf sat laughing “And to think I would be ‘Good Morning’ed by Belladonna Took’s son, like a common Button salesman at the door!”


	2. Preperations

Bilbo gathered all sorts of ingredients for the next day, from fresh fruit to just butchered meat. He couldn’t fathom a guess at just who would turn up on his step tomorrow. In the back of his mind he hoped for a raven haired dwarf, but he knew that that wish’s reality was as far as Erebor was from the shire.   
By the time the busy hobbit returned to the green door of his hobbit hole he saw just what Gandalf did, he left the rune for ‘Thief/burglar for hire’ upon the new paint. Bilbo could care less, he had guests to serve tomorrow, and there was no time like today to begin preperations. The Hobbit spent his day cooking up a grand meal, and cleaning each of his guest rooms. He had no idea just how many to expect and thus cleaned every inch of Bag End.   
Hamfast, always observant looked in from the garden-view window, and glanced in. “Mister Bilbo?” He asked into the now tidied dining room.  
“Hello, Hamfast, how can I help you?” Bilbo, then at that moment noticed the sun’s depth in the sky.  
“I was wondering if you were expecting a large amount of company? I haven’t weeded the tulips yet, and the Lavender and Lilac need a trim, I just wanted to get my work done before anyone showed up, ya know?”   
“Of course!” Bilbo said, Hamfast was a dear friend and he knew that in some ways they were very much alike, “I am not expecting anyone until tomorrow’s tea, and I should write that down, just to make sure I remember in the morning.”  
“Aye, that you should Bilbo.” Hamfast said, then bidding Bilbo a good night.  
The Master of Bag End looked at all he had accomplished, give or take a few meals and snack times, but he felt the success of being a good host. “well then,” Bilbo muttered, “off to bed.” Bilbo slipped into his night wear and then went to take his braid out, but stopped. The hobbit looked into the mirror. And then he decided to sleep in the courting braid and bead. A link that lead him closer to Thorin, even if it was only in his dreams.   
That night, not too far away in Bree, laid a dwarf, ebony hair streaked with veins of silver. The Dwarf had come to gather a Halfling for a journey across Middle Earth. Thorin thought that the wizard had finally cracked, and that a Hobbit, by any means was not accustomed to any sort of adventure. The only Hobbit he had ever met that had even the slightest notion of adventure was a wonderful Belladonna Took, and he knew her for less than forty-eight hours. And in the back of his mind he hoped desperately that the Hobbit in mention was the most beautiful Copper Jewel in the treasury of Hobbit-kind. With those remaining thoughts the exiled prince, and wandering smith closed his eyes to the dreams of a homely hobbit.  
The dawn of a new day was welcomed by the Hobbit, the Dwarf in Bree, saw it with disdain. Neither knew what that night would bring, and how it would come together. Bilbo got to work instantly on his sweet-rolls and desserts for that night, plucking the freshest fruits from his garden, which was being strictly tended by a certain Hamfast Gamgee.   
“Making your Shire-famous desserts Mister Bilbo?” Hamfast asked from the lilac and lavender plants that hid him that fateful day so long ago.  
“Yes, yes, Gandalf said that there will be many guests coming round tonight, so I am preparing the best, just in case. You may never know with that wizard who will appear at your step.” Bilbo winked at his gardener, and Hamfast grinned.  
“So you are not expecting your dwarf, Mister Bilbo?” Hamfast asked smiling.  
Bilbo sighed, “I don’t expect to see Thorin within this group of people. So no. If he does come with the group, I will never let him leave my sights again.”  
“Of course you wouldn’t, you haven’t seen him in what, 27 years? You’re not even properly married to the dwarf!” Hamfast then shrugged, “But your Heart Bond is stronger than your mother’s, and I know that, is more than marrage.”  
Bilbo sighed, he knew that Hamfast was right. Thorin was always gone and Bilbo was often worried about ever seeing his Heart-Bonded again. He touched the copper bead. Thorin was there for him, just not here, he had something that had to be done, and so what if it took 27 or 50 years to complete. Whatever time the Hobbit had with his Dwarf would be the most blissful time in the world. “It is, Hamfast, it truly is.” Bilbo said turning to return to his kitchens.  
“Oh, and Mister Bilbo?” Hamfast said, “I hope he’s one of your visitors.”  
Bilbo smiled at his friend. “As do I Master Gamgee, as do I.”


	3. Enter the Company

Then Bilbo returned to his busy pace, each small desert given care and attention that was needed to fill any creature that came across it. The berries filled each of his pie tins perfectly, and he hoped that this would never end. A high off of impending excitement came in waves over the sweating-hot hobbit. Lunch time approached, and Bilbo felt the exhaustion from working so diligently on what he hoped was a joyous meeting.  
“Once there was a way, to get back homeward, Once there was a way to get back home.” Bilbo sang, “Sleep pretty darling do not cry, and I will sing a lullabye”  
The work ended, just as Bilbo sang his last note, and he set the pies on the windowsill to cool. “Well then,” He thought, “Must be getting ready, just in case some guests are early.” He then slipped into his room and put on his brown pants and nice dress shirt, and made sure to wear his best yellow vest, and put on his burgundy coat. Once he was quite pleased with his appearance, down to his neatly brushed feet, he went to set the food out for the evening.  
Good thing Bilbo did, too. Because quite a while before tea time, a loud ring ran through the door. He quickly put the kettle on and yelled “I’m sorry to keep you waiting.” As he ran to the door and pulled it open. There, standing in a dark green hood was a dwarf with tattoos on his bald head. Bilbo was taken aback by the ferocious sight of the broad dwarf.  
“Dwalin at your service.” The dwarf said bowing low.  
“Bilbo Baggins at yours.” Bilbo replied, the overall demeanor of the dwarf making him uneasy. “I was, uh, just about to take tea; pray come have some with me?” It was stiff, but kind, and the statement came out in more of a questioning tonality than was intended. But what would anyone do if an obvious Dwarven Warrior came to your door, and all you could do was ask them to have a spot of tea?   
“Of, course, lead the way.” Dwalin said, and Bilbo had him follow after him, until Dwalin saw the wonderous spread of foods.  
“Anything else you may want Master Dwarf?” Bilbo asked, making sure to not forget his manners.  
“Not at all Master Baggins.” Dwalin sat down at the table, when the bell rang again.  
“Excuse me Master Dwarf.” Bilbo said, this time hoping it was Gandalf, so he wouldn’t be stuck explaining his bead alone.  
Bilbo opened the door to an older dwarf with white hair and a scarlet cloak.  
“I see they have began to arrive already.” The dwarf said.  
“Yes, yes, Gandalf said there would be more than one visitor, but I haven’t the slightest what to expect.” The Dwarf hung his cloak next to the green one, and then bowed.  
“Balin at your service.” He said this with his hand at his chest. Bilbo looked the older dwarf over, because if all those years ago Thorin had his way, Balin would have raised him here in his family’s home.  
“Bilbo Baggins at yours and your family’s, Master Balin.” Bilbo bowed deeply, the respect Thorin had for this dwarf must be deep, and so Bilbo would keep the trust as deep as his Heart-Bonded. “Come on in, please partake in some tea, I might as well guard the door if more Dwarves are to converge upon it tonight.”  
Balin laughed, “Good point, but I would rather some beer, and if you have it, some cake; yes, seed cake?”   
“I have everything laid out on the table already Master Balin, just go make yourself at home.” Bilbo said looking at the door. Secretly he hoped for the next ring of the bell to bring his One, his Heart Bonded back to him. He glanced into the dining area, to see Dwalin and Balin talking as if they were both old friends. The bell rang once again, and Bilbo hoped that it was Gandalf this time, but as he opened the door, came face to face with a blond and brunette dwarf.  
“What can I do for you, my Dwarfs?” Bilbo asked, as they, like the others waltzed in and started putting away their things, filling the small coat rack.  
“Kili.” The brunette dwarf said, quickly followed by the blonde dwarf’s “And Fili.”  
Then in unison, was a “At your service.”  
“Bilbo Baggins at yours.” Bilbo said with a bow.   
The young dwarves then pushed themselves into the hobbit hole, and then smiled as they saw the other cloaks, Kili then nudged Fili, and said, “I see Dwalin and Balin are here already, let’s go join the throng!”  
Bilbo cringed slightly, how many is a THRONG? Bilbo showed his new dwarven guests to the dining area, and secluded himself from the four dwarves. “How could a hobbit even begin to be accepted by another race like the dwarves?” Bilbo thought, “Even if my heart bonded is one of their kinsmen??”  
The four dwarves were talking about troubles with goblins, and dragons, and all sorts as Bilbo sat in seclusion. It sounded perfect and full of adventure, and the Took side of him wanted to be the one seeing these things first hand. Then ‘ding-dong-a-ling-dang’ the front bell sounded again.  
“Oh, someone’s at the door.” Bilbo muttered.  
“Some four, I’d say.” Fili said, “We saw them coming in the distance.”  
Bilbo sighed, he’d have to get back into his larders to feed this many dwarves. They couldn’t put it away like hobbits, but this lot came rather close to it. As the hobbit wandered around in his head for a moment the bell rang out once more. He opened the door, and before a single “good evening” could be exchanged, several “At your services” were announced. Dori, Nori, Ori, Oin, and Gloin, were what Bilbo thought they said their names were, but it went by in such a surprised and quick blur that he didn’t quite know what to do. The names had no faces, and he was really confused about who belonged to what name.  
“Bilbo Baggins, at your service.” Bilbo said stepping aside as they converged on the dining room.  
“Possibly this is a throng?” Bilbo muttered, quietly sitting in his secluded corner, letting the dwarves talk and make merry of the dinner Bilbo slaved over. Next thing he heard wasn’t the chime of the doorbell, but the rat-a-tat of someone banging a stick on his green door. He then rushed to his door. Bilbo felt off-kilter, and he felt as if this was the oddest Wednesday he could ever remember. In his haste he then pulled open the door quickly, and a pile of dwarves fell inward.  
“It’s not like you, Bilbo to leave friends waiting on the mat then open the door like a pop-gun.” Gandalf said resting on his staff. “Let me introduce, Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, and especially Thorin.”  
Bilbo’s eyes came to rest on a Dwarf that had ebony hair and the Dwarf’s eyes rested on him. “Well, I’d say you look more like a grocier than a burglar, but I remember the little fauntling you once were, my Little Copper Jewel.” Thorin’s grin was unmatched by any, and Kili and Fili looked into the room in awe.  
“What’d you do to uncle, Mister Boggins?” Kili asked.  
Thorin turned to Kili, who actually was Thorin’s nephew. “He stole my heart, did you not notice the braid in his hair, nephew?”  
Kili and Fili both circled the hobbit, and the rest of the company looked in awe. “You made this bead Uncle?” Fili said looking at the copper bead in Bilbo’s hair.  
“Yes he did, and I rather think we should continue conversation at the dinner table, I tell you, look at the time!” The company, or throng as Kili and Fili called it, sat down at the table, and Bilbo stood, trying to replace missing food that was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI the songs in this chapter are "Mother Nature's Son" and "Golden Slumbers" By the Beatles (If you so desire to give them a listen)

Thorin didn’t sit, as he saw his One running back and forth from his food stores. “Bilbo,” Thorin said drawing the hobbit aside, “Sit, eat, I beg you to.” Thorin saw the need of food in Bilbo’s eyes, as he reset the table.  
“No, I can’t, you all need food more than I do. Especially you, go sit, enjoy the attention of your kinsmen.” Bilbo looked down, having Thorin back in his reach hurt, because he knew that this could be a final goodbye. That had to be why Gandalf hinted at Bilbo going along.  
“I don’t want their attention, my Copper Jewel. I want yours.” Bilbo flinched at his words. Thorin looked back into the dining room, where the other Dwarves sat eating all the food Bilbo worked two days to prepare.  
“Thorin, I-“ Bilbo stopped, he looked up at his Heart Bonded. “I-“ Bilbo looked up into thorin’s eyes, and hugged the Dwarf. “You’ve been gone for far too long, Thorin Oakenshield, and I received far too little letters for that time! You have better be making it up to me! How long are you and your ‘throng’ planning on staying?”  
Thorin looked perplexed, “We’re staying for the night, and you’re going with us on the morrow. Gandalf did tell you didn’t he?”  
“He proposed an adventure, but he didn’t say a word about you being with them. And, as I just realized they didn’t know that we, well, we’re Heart-Bond mates.”  
“Bilbo, realize, they are nothing, I love you and I just now realized just how much I adore you my Little Copper Jewel.” Thorin took Bilbo and pulled him into a hug. “And I realize that I’ve been gone for a long time, and the last time I saw you was just as you came into your majority, but I missed you. And I’m sorry I didn’t write. I was on a limited supply of money, and I couldn’t buy paper every time I wished to write you.”  
“Thorin, the Baggins family has funds, I could have sent some for you to be able to write me.” Bilbo looked up from the embrace.  
“Bilbo, I am rather… odd about funds, I don’t wish to deny you of your support of me, but I-“ Thorin was cut off by Dwalin walking in.  
“Come eat Your Majesty.” Dwalin said, as he looked down upon Bilbo.  
“Your Majesty?!” Bilbo squeaked.  
“Bilbo, I’m the wandering Prince of Erebor, I didn’t tell you, because-“ Thorin was cut off again, this time by Gandalf.  
“Because he didn’t know if he could hold that title anymore.” Gandalf finished.  
“Thorin, I-“ Bilbo shook his head and slipped away from Thorin. “I need to go sit in the quiet for a little while.” Bilbo then quickly slipped out of the room.  
“What did I do?” Thorin asked the wizard that raised the hobbit.  
“Bilbo hated anything that could stress a bond, and not knowing something about the other person stresses it. He doesn’t want to lose you as he lost his parents.” Gandalf said, leaning on his staff.  
Thorin felt like an idiot. Of course Bilbo wouldn’t want to see their bond break like his parents’ did, he hated seeing Bilbo go through it the first time. The tiny little copper curled hobbit, eyes raw and red from crying, and his hands clutching his chest, where he felt as if he were being torn in half. Thorin, although a younger dwarf, knew the feeling of pain, and he saw it written so plainly across the small hobbits face at that time. Thorin, then walked into the dining area, and grabbed a plate, loading it up with whatever he could.  
“Are you going to be eating, Uncle?” Kili said.  
“Save me a plate, I must take this to my Jewel.” Thorin said grabbing two seed cakes. Kili nodded, and the rest of the company looked and cleaned their plates.  
Thorin turned and walked to the master bedroom. “Bilbo, My Little Copper Jewel, may I come in?”  
“Yes.” Bilbo’s voice carried, and it seemed strained.  
Thorin opened the door to a tearful hobbit. Bilbo looked up, “I am not your One.” Bilbo said, not even making it a question. Thorin stopped in his tracks.  
“What do you mean, you’ve been my one for as many years as I have known you.” Thorin looked again at the hobbit and set the food down.  
“Heart Bonded, as far as I know cannot live with the other gone for more than a year. You were gone 27 years.” Bilbo shuddered.  
“But your my One, and Ones are forever.” Thorin said, “I cannot change that I love you, my mischievious Took, my proud Baggins, possibly even one day, my consort.” Thorin sighed, and sat next to the hobbit, wrapping his arms around him. “I love you Bilbo Baggins, and I brought you a plate of food.”  
Bilbo looked at the Dwarven prince. “I love you too, Thorin Oakenshield, who must be the future King Under the Mountain.” Bilbo took the plate and leaned into Thorin’s embrace. “And thank you for the food.” Bilbo ate in silence, the silence that wasn’t a bit akward, but full of hope. As Bilbo finished his last bite, Thorin took his plate.  
“You need to sign the contract. You don’t need to read over it thoroughly but it does include information about what would happen in any, and I mean any situation.” Thorin said.  
Bilbo chuckled, “Insineration?”  
“Covered.” Thorin snickered.  
“Capture?”   
“Covered.” Thorin said, “But you will never be captured by any creature without ruing the day they were born.”  
Bilbo chuckled, but face turned stony. “Heart-Bond Break.” He said, so serious, it made Thorin blink.  
“Our bond will not break, I will not let that happen. I gave you my heart, and I will always let you keep it.” Thorin then pulled the hobbit closer. “Always.” Thorin pecked Bilbo’s lips with his own. “Now let’s have you sign that contract.”  
“No, I’m sleepy, I’ll sign it in the morning.” Bilbo said, moving out of Thorin’s arms, and placing his head on the down pillows.  
“Bilbo, I need you to sign this tonight!” Thorin said trying to wake the sleepy hobbit.  
“Either go back to the forges Thorin, or join me, or watch me sleep. Either which way, I don’t mind.” Bilbo muttered sleepily.  
“How about I sing then?” Thorin asked placing a kiss at the apex of the hobbit’s ear.  
“Mmm, sing.” Bilbo muttered the fog of sleep falling on his voice.  
“Born a poor young country boy, Mother Nature’s son, all day long I’m sitting singing songs for everyone, Sit beside a mountain stream, watch her waters rise, hear the pretty sound of music as she flies, do do doo doo do do dododododooo dooo do do do dododododo, Mother natures son….” Thorin looked down to see Bilbo, not asleep but wide awake.  
“Where. Did. You. Hear. That. Song?” The hobbit looked at the Dwarf.  
“I don’t know, just picked it up. I think I dreamt it one night?” Bilbo was now sitting up in his bed.   
“It’s impossible, it can’t be right!” Bilbo whispered. The hobbit coughed, and then looked Thorin in the eyes. “I’m going to sing you something, if you recognize it please tell me.”  
“Alright.” Thorin replied, a little worried as his hobbit nodded.  
“Once there was a way, to get back homeward, once there was a way to get back home, sleep pretty darling do not cry and I will sing a lullabye, golden slumbers fill your eyes, smiles awake you when you rise, sleep prett-“ Bilbo didn’t finish the verse, because Thorin had pulled him into and embrace and had his lips on the hobbit’s. Once the embrace was done, Thorin looked Bilbo in the eyes.  
“My mother sang that song to me as a mere dwarfling. How you know it is beyond me.” Thorin said.  
“When you are Heart-Bonded with someone, at least for Hobbits, you are given a song of meaning to the intended. You sang a song my mother made up while I was rather small, and well I learned your song through my dreams.” Bilbo blushed deeply.  
“Then, you must sign the contract, for us My Copper Jewel.” Thorin said, but Bilbo was already on his feet, and walking out his door to the main sitting room.


	5. Signing the Contract

“Balin, give Bilbo his contract.” Thorin said, and Balin removed it from some pocket upon himself, and laid it out. Without second thought Bilbo signed it, to know he was going to be along this journey with his Heart-Bonded at his side was all he needed to know.  
“You don’t need to look at it laddie?” Balin asked Bilbo.  
“No, wherever my Heart-Bonded is, I won’t need to see a list of stipulations to keep me by his side.” Bilbo said with a flourish to his signature.  
Throin enveloped the small hobbit in a hug, and the dwarves looked upon them in confusion.  
“Now, laddie, do you mean Thorin’s your One?” Balin asked.  
“No,” Thorin replied, “Hobbits have Heart Bonds, not Ones, and Balin, remember the story of the child who survived the break of his parents’ love?”   
“Why, of course I do, wonderful piece of storytelling, that was.” The other dwarves nodded.  
Bilbo then looked at each of them. “He told you all that story?”   
“Yes, I did, and for the most reasonable of reasons.” Thorin said. “That child is Bilbo Baggins, this hobbit that stands before us.”  
The dwarves looked him up and down. “Tell us it again.” Ori said, thirsting for the story.  
“Alright.” Thorin said, his voice taking on a deeper timbre. “Over rolling hills, laid a small town. Like Dwarves these beings that lived here had deep loves for the one they call their Heart Bonded. There was a family. Mother, Father, and child that lived in a hole in the ground. Not a nasty, dirty, wet hole, filled with the ends of worms and an oozy smell, nor yet a dry bare, sandy hole with nothing to sit down on or to eat. This my friends was a Hobbit Hole, and it was the grandest in the whole town. The mother and son were both adventurous and willing to meet new creatures and people. The father, who was strict to his roots, refused to view anyone that was not of their peoples as “wrong”. Now, there was a new smith in the town. He was a dwarf of high rank, and the fact of who he was went unknown by the hobbits. Day, and sometimes night the people of the town would come asking “master smith, mend this” or “Master Dwarf, fix this.” About three days into his employment, the smith took some time to stand outside and relieve himself from the scalding heat of the forges. He looked upon the rolling hills, when he saw a boy, with shimmering copper curls, and his mother with bronze curls crest the top of the nearest one. And without warning, the disheveled copper haired boy ran down the hill and latched to the Dwarf. Like all children, the young thing was a jewel to the world. But, somehow, this jewel was different, it had a spark all its own. That afternoon, the child’s mother left the child and dwarf to discuss a story as raw as the day it happened, the desolation of Smaug on Erebor. The dwarf openly cried in front of the child, and thus gave the child his first name to use. After the story was told from the child’s mouth, the mother of the child took him home. That night the Dwarf stood and looked out the window. The child told him that the Dwarven Prince’s One was not a person, but his people. The Dwarf that looked out the window, was indeed the Dwarven Prince, and he looked upon the stars, and retired for the night. The next morning the Dwarf did what he had to and got done very early, before lunch. So he then decided to walk around the town, to gain bearings on where he was. As the Dwarf headed into the town he heard the shrill cry of the child’s mother. And he looked upon the lovely Hobbit Hole I mentioned earlier. And underneath the main window, within the lilac and lavender was the copper haired head of the child, flinching in pain. The dwarf then went and got the child, for no jewel should be shattered by words of their parents, and took him back to the smithy. He allowed the child to rest. But in the morning the oddity of the hobbit was told to the smith. If a Heart Bond was as strong as the child’s parents’ bond, the child would be literally torn in half. The only thing that could keep the child alive was a bond that was as stronger than that of the child’s parents.”  
Thorin stopped and looked at Bilbo, who was shaking, and sobbing. “And that bond was the strongest of any that town had seen, and one the Dwarf Prince tossed away without thinking as he left his One behind. And now, the Prince looks upon his One in awe of all he has become, and how he still wears the simple bead that was made for him in the forges as he slept the night the parents of the child died because of the breaking of a bond.” Thorin pulled Bilbo into a hug. “I’m sorry, now you are my burglar in this journey, but in our former journey you were a mere child without the love you desperately needed. And I left it that way, because I knew I wanted you to see my home as I saw yours.”  
“Thorin?” Bilbo sniffled into the Dwarven Prince’s jacket.  
“Well, I know this is a grand moment and such but, we must speak of the adventure. Let us put some light on the subject?” Gandalf said.  
“Alright.” Thorin said, as a map of the Lonely Mountain was produced from the folds of Gandalf’s robe.   
“This is Erebor, of course you can tell this much, but this here points to a passage that you can use to get in.” Gandalf pointed to a part marked on the map.  
“Aye.” Dwalin said, “But how do we get in?”  
“This, is the key, given to me by your father Thorin, as he died.” The wizard held out a iron key.  
“Why wasn’t this given to me earlier?!” Thorin yelled.  
“I didn’t know it was your father, for, he was far too gone to even tell me his own name, nevertheless, his sons! Be thankful I figured it out for myself!” The wizard said.   
The rest of the night was squaring away travel plans, and planning a course of travel. The morning brought a company of thirteen Dwarves, a Wizard, and a Hobbit leaving for a grand adventure. The eve of the adventure? The wizard considered it perfect, the Hobbit considered it a good omen, and the Dwarven once Prince, now King? He considered it a step in the right directions in all ways. The only thought by the whole company? “When did Thorin find his One, and why is the future Consort of Erebor (if they were successful) a Hobbit?” And the road stretched on, and this story is hardily at an end……..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More will be coming.... I just want to divide it all up (hides face)   
> <3 Sailorsenshiringo


End file.
